Soccer Fever
by ShinobiShan
Summary: Blood, sweat, tears, hot soccer players and even a little romance...Can Naruto and Sasuke deal with the Soccer Fever? SasuNaru AU fic set during the Soccer World Cup in South Africa.
1. Lost Keys

**A/N: Ok! So I know I haven't updated my other fic's in a long time but I have a very good excuse for that…THE FIFA WORLD CUP WAS JUST IN SOUTH AFRICA! Anybody reading this that has ever been to a Fifa world cup match, or that has lived in a country that has hosted it will know why I'm getting so excited about this…Anyway, to make it up to everyone I have written this fic inspired by my entire world cup experience…**

**Also, I will add footnotes at the end of each chapter explaining anything you may not understand so don't stress**

"Where the hell are you Teme! The opening ceremony is already starting!" Sasuke winced as Naruto's voice blared at him through his cell phone speaker.

"Gees Dobe just hang on, I'll be there in a sec." Sasuke said quickly before he hung up. He grabbed the rest of his clothes out of the suitcase lying on his lumpy hotel bed and quickly stuffed them into a drawer. Quite honestly he wasn't all that excited to watch the opening of the FIFA World Cup but he knew that Naruto and Kiba would be, so he was going to make the effort anyway. It also didn't hurt that he thought the blonde was completely adorable.

The three of them had planned their whole trip to South Africa pretty badly. Their plane from Tokyo to Johannesburg(1) had landed only 20 minutes before their flight to Port Elizabeth(2), and their flight to Port Elizabeth had landed only 30 minutes before the opening ceremony. In Sasuke's opinion the entire day had been one big unnecessary rush.

He closed his suitcase and shoved it under the bed and was just about to leave his room when he remembered the bag of brownies he had bought at the airport bakery. He quickly grabbed the little paper bag off his bed and left the room, locking the door behind him and putting the key in his pocket. He ambled slowly up the passage to where he remembered Naruto's room was and walked in through the already open door. Naruto was the only one out of the three of them who had gotten a room with a TV, so naturally they were watching in his room.

"Hey guys, sorry I'm late." He announced, not really meaning it, before plonking himself down next to Naruto on the couch. "I brought a peace offering though." He threw the paper bag at the blonde.

"Mmm, they're brownies aren't they? I can smell them." Kiba tried to grab the bag out of Naruto's grip.

"Uh uh, these are mine, get your own brownies." Kiba glared at Naruto, but let go of the bag and then glared at Sasuke.

"He only bought those for you because he's trying to score brownie points."

"Wow, Kiba, I expected more from you…that was unbelievably lame." Sasuke threw a couch cushion at Kiba.

"Oi, you two shut up. Seeing as Sasuke missed the entire opening ceremony its already time for the first match to start." Naruto said throwing a glare at his companions.

"Who's playing in this match anyway?" Sasuke asked leaning forward and grabbing one of the many bags of chips in front of him.

"Its Mexico versus South Africa." Naruto answered opening the paper bag on his lap, fishing out a brownie and handing it to Kiba, who quickly snatched it and shoved it into his mouth. "And the South African team has some weird name right? Like Banana Banana?".

"Its Bafana Bafana you moron. It means 'the boys' in some African language." Kiba said through a mouthful of brownie.

"Zulu(3)." Sasuke stated calmly

"Geez, not just another pretty face ey Sasuke, have you been reading up on soccer?" Naruto said with a grin.

"Yea whatever…" Sasuke grumbled as he leant back in his chair preparing himself for what would undoubtedly the most boring 90 minutes of his life.

"What the hell is this ref doing!"

"Tackle him!"

"Oh come on, just shoot already!" Sasuke screamed as he threw his fiftieth handful of popcorn at the TV.

"He was off-sides Sasuke." Kiba stated calmly as he continued to watch the match.

"Well what the hell does that mean?" Sasuke shouted a little louder than he'd intended to.

"It means, teme, that the player from the attacking side had no players from the defending side between him and the goals…that's a big no-no in soccer."

Sasuke stared at Naruto wondering where the hell that had come from. "Wow Dobe, if you studied that hard for one of your exams maybe you would pass…" He turned his head back to look at the screen but to his slight disappointment (though nobody would have been able to tell) the players were all walking off the pitch, the match was over.

"Gees, what a game! I really wanted Bafana to win…" Kiba stuffed the last handful off popcorn in his mouth before putting the packet down on the table in front of him to join the numerous others.

"Well it looks like somebody enjoyed themselves." Naruto grinned at Sasuke before standing up and stretching. "I don't know about you guys but I'm beat. Watching other people play sport always makes me tired, I think you two should be off."

"I second that...Anyway we've got a big day ahead of us tomorrow." Sasuke got off the couch and began pushing empty chip packets and soda bottles off the table to look for his key.

"Can you believe we're actually going to watch an actual live world cup match at an actual world cup stadium tomorrow!" Kiba practically squealed with excitement as Naruto opened the door to let him out.

"Well, that was **actually** the soul purpose of us **actually** flying thousands of miles across the ocean to get to South Africa wasn't it?" Naruto said sarcastically.

"Killjoy" Kiba whispered as he pushed past Naruto and walked down the passage to his own room.

"Um Naruto…I cant find my key…" Sasuke said suddenly.

The blonde whipped around and raised an eyebrow "Are you sure?"

"Yep, I've looked everywhere."

"Well, just go down to reception and get a spare, maybe you left it in your room…"

"I would but…reception closes at 8 remember. Something to do with the staff wanting to watch the match?"

"Oh yes…well I guess you could just stay here for the night and we'll go fetch your key in the morning."

"Thanks, I'll just crash here then." Sasuke said as began to clear the colossal mess on and around the couch to make room for himself to sleep.

"Don't be silly Sasuke, you can sleep in the bed! It'll be like the sleepovers we used to have when we were little! Besides, it's a double bed, I wont invade your space, I promise!"

Sasuke stopped what he was doing and slowly turned around to look at Naruto. "Ok, if you're sure…"

"Of course I'm sure! I put dibs on the bathroom first." Naruto patted Sasuke on the shoulder and walked into the bedroom.

Sasuke watched as Naruto walked into the en-suite bathroom and shut the door behind him. As soon as Naruto was out of sight Sasuke slowly put his hand into his pocket, he grinned to himself when it closed around a small metal object. His key was still there, exactly where he had left it.

**(1): One of the biggest cities in South Africa with the biggest International Airport.**

**(2): A small costal town in the Eastern Cape of South Africa, My home town :D**

**(3): One of many African cultures found in South Africa. Also one of the 11 official language…yea that's right, 11!**

**A/N: Oooooo sneaky sneaky Sasuke. Well a man's got to do what a man's got to do.**

**Anyway I hope people enjoy this fic. I wont make it too much about the soccer, but it will be in there. I'll also try and include a few little things about my country that I would like to share with you guys :D**

**Review and let me know what you think!**


	2. Lost Tickets

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while but it was just my Matric Dance (Which is the equivalent of a Prom I think…) So…the after party got out of hand and I've been recovering ever since. But anyways, here it is! :D I really do like writing this story because it's so close to my heart.**

**So here is the next chapter which features actual events…Yea I really went to this match and it was freakin awesome!**

**Once again there will be footnotes at the end explaining anything you might not understand. Enjoy…**

Sasuke had always loved the moment just after you wake up. For about a minute you forget about everything that is going on in your life and you are completely at peace with the universe. That is, until reality hits you like a frying pan in the face and you remember where you are and what you're doing.

This particular morning Sasuke woke up and felt incredibly warm and safe. He was vaguely aware of a weight pressed against his side and he figured that Naruto had simply pressed against him while they were sleeping so he just ignored it and decided that another few minutes of sleep wouldn't hurt. He was just drifting off again when he felt a weight somewhere else, somewhere weight definitely shouldn't be. He quickly opened his eyes, lifted up the covers, and there it was…Naruto's hand, resting on his crotch.

Now Sasuke figured that Naruto definitely wasn't doing it on purpose, and he knew that Naruto was very cuddly when he was asleep, but Sasuke was certain that being cuddly did not involve putting your hand on somebody's crotch. He quickly wiggled away from Naruto and shot out of the bed before it would be necessary for him to take a cold shower. Naruto frowned at the loss of warmth and slowly opened his eyes.

"Mornin…" He mumbled, rubbing his eyes.

"Uh, Good morning."

Naruto sat up slowly in bed and stretched his arms above his head. "Gees Sasuke, what happened? You look like you saw a ghost or something."

"It's nothing, I just…had a bad dream." Sasuke said, not sounding very convincing at all.

"Awww, did the little Uchiha forget to pack his teddy?" Naruto asked mockingly.

"Shut up Dobe." Sasuke picked up the nearest object he could find and threw it at the blonde. Unfortunately for Sasuke the object happened to be his own pair of pants.

"Ouch that actually hurt, what the hell is in your pocket?" Naruto frowned and reached his hand inside the pocket of Sasuke's jeans.

Sasuke froze. If Naruto found the key in his pocket he would be busted for sure…

"Sasuke you Teme, your key was in your pocket the whole time! And you call me Dobe…" Naruto climbed out of bed and handed Sasuke his key. It was times like these when Sasuke was truly grateful that Naruto was a Dobe.

"What time is it?" Naruto asked through a yawn.

Sasuke walked slowly over to the dresser and picked up his cell phone. "Its 10'o'clock."

"10'o'….SHIT!" Naruto ran to his suitcase, grabbing what looked like their soccer tickets out of it.

"Gees Dobe, what's the problem?"

"We're supposed to leave for the stadium 3 hours before the match starts(1)! We're late!"

"Oh shit!"

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

"Sasuke, I really thought you had the tickets! I'm sorry…" Naruto whined as Sasuke hit him on the head for the third time in a row.

"Are you seriously telling me that we rushed around so much this morning to get here and you forgot the tickets?" Sasuke said, rubbing his temples.

"TEME! Don't do that! You're going to smudge the paint!" Naruto shouted. Immediately Sasuke withdrew his hand and glared at the big white and red splotch that covered it.

"I still can't believe you got Sasuke to paint his face as the Korean flag." Kiba said with a grin

"I have my ways…" Naruto said, smirking at Sasuke who was now desperately trying to wipe the paint off of his hand. "Give me your hand idiot, its just a little paint" Naruto said, grabbing Sasuke's hand and wiping the paint off with his sleeve.

"So where are we sitting anyhow?" Kiba asked.

"Nowhere thanks to the Dobe" Sasuke said solemnly.

"Oh stop your moaning Sasuke, I was only kidding, here they are!" Naruto said with a bright smile, producing the tickets from his pocket. He looked around at his friends with a big grin but neither of them smiled back. Obviously nobody else found his joke as funny as he did.

"You know what Naruto, Dobe does not even sufficiently describe you…" Sasuke said giving him a world-class glare.

"For once I agree with Sasuke." Kiba piped up.

"Oh get into the spirit guys!" Naruto said, slapping them both hard on the back "In the words of Rock Lee: We are about to watch the noble South Korean soccer team taking on the proud Greeks. You should be overjoyed to be able to be a part of this experience!" Naruto exclaimed with an exuberant smile.

"Ok…lets just go inside already." Sasuke led the way through the crowd.

It took a total of 60 minutes for the three of them to make it through a metal detector, 2 body searches, 7 ticket checks, a 20 minute line for beer which was ridiculously expensive and tasted crappy, the 4 flights of stairs they had to climb to get to their seating level and the extra 10 minutes it took the to walk the entire circumference of the stadium when they ended up on the wrong side(2). And to top it all off, when they finally did reach their seats, there were three guys who looked like they would probably slit your throat and leave you to bleed in a dark alley sitting in them.

"Um, excuse me gentlemen, but I think you're in our seats…" Naruto said, being the only one brave (or stupid) enough to address them.

One of the men turned to the other two and laughed. "Met wie praat hierdie kind(3)?"

"Sorry, what did you say?"

The man stood up, towering over Naruto. "I said, who do you think you're talking to?"

"Well it's just that…" Luckily Naruto was cut off by one of the Fifa security guards stepping forward and putting his hand on Kiba's shoulder.

"Is there a problem here gentlemen?"

"These men are in our seats." Sasuke said, glaring at the man who was still towering over Naruto.

"Can I see your tickets please?"

The three men handed over their tickets and the security guards studied them for a few seconds. "You gentlemen are seated in block 526, this is block 528." He handed the men their tickets and waited with his hand on Naruto's shoulder until they had left.

"You guys enjoy the match." He smiled and walked off.

"Sheesh, that was a close one." Naruto flopped down in his chair.

"Well anyway, at least we're here…I mean seriously guys, we're about to watch a world cup soccer match. Lets not let a couple of idiots ruin it for..." But before Kiba could finish what he was saying, a very loud, annoying, off-key, trumpet sound blasted into his ear canal. He just about jumped onto Sasuke lap and spun around quickly to find the source of the noise. The man sitting behind them had a long, thin, trumpet looking thing in his hand.

"Excuse me, what is that thing?" Kiba asked the man inquisitively.

"What, you mean you've never seen a vuvuzela(4) before?"

"A vuvu what?" Naruto asked with a very confused look on his face. Sasuke had to refrain from sighing at how cute the Dobe looked.

"Vu-vu-ze-la, it's traditional to blow them at soccer matches in South Africa. Here, why don't you give it a try(5)?" He handed the instrument over to Naruto.

He looked it suspiciously for a few seconds before putting it to his lips and blowing hard. A noise that sounded like a cross between a dying cat and a sick bird came out and Naruto frowned.

"Don't worry, it takes a few tries before you get it right. I'll tell you what though, you can keep that one so you can practice."

"Thanks man!" Naruto turned around, still holding onto the instrument.

"Guys, guys it's STARTING!" Kiba jumped excitedly out of his chair and began bouncing up and down as the players came out of the tunnel.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

"Oh my life, that was possibly the most amazing thing I have ever seen!" Naruto threw his arms around Sasuke and Kiba's shoulders as they walked up the stairs to their hotel rooms.

"AND Korea kicked some Greek ass!"

"It **was** pretty awesome." Sasuke admitted.

"Oh come on Sasuke, you were shouting the loudest out of all of us! You know you love it." Naruto grinned at Sasuke.

"Well, I'm gonna hit the hay! I'll see you guys in the morning." Kiba said when they reached his door.

"Kiba! Its only 8'o'clock…what the hell?" Naruto pouted.

"Dude, it's been a long day and I'm still severely jet-lagged. Not all of us bounce back as fast as you do." Kiba opened his door and stepped inside.

"Are you gonna bail on me to?" Naruto gave Sasuke the puppy dog eyes.

"Uh, I guess I could stick around for a while." Sasuke couldn't resist the puppy dog eyes.

"Alright! Lets watch a movie or something." Naruto opened the door to his room and ran over to the TV. "Sasuke they have Paranormal Activity! Have you seen it?"

"Um no…"

"You haven't seen Paranormal Activity? Well then we're definitely going to watch it. Go grab me a blanket out of the bedroom will you, I'm getting a little cold. I'll put the movie on so long."

Sasuke strolled out of the TV area and into Naruto's bedroom. He picked up a blanket off the bed and was about to leave when he noticed something sticking out from under the bed. He bent down and picked up what appeared to be some kind of book off the floor. He flipped it open and very quickly recognised Naruto's handwriting. By the looks of the entries it was some kind of journal and Sasuke was not one to invade someone else's privacy and he was about to shut the book when he caught a glimpse of his own name in one of the entries…

**(1): Yep that really is how early you have to leave for a match.**

**(2): So that is all totally true, it's exactly what happened to me.**

**(3): Directly translated that means "Who is that kid talking to." Its in Afrikaans in case you didn't know. **

**(4): Vuvuzela's have become pretty universal since the world cup but if you don't know what it is I suggest you Google it for some pictures because it's kind of difficult to describe properly. The word vuvuzela roughly means 'to make a noise' or 'to make the vuvu sound' in Zulu.**

**(5): Never take a vuvuzela from a stranger, bad idea…**

**A/N: Ok ok, before you kill me for ending that on a cliffhanger I only did it so I could get this chapter out. If I didn't stop it there I would have written on and on forever and I would never have updated.**

**Please review! It will most definitely make me update faster :P…**


End file.
